Unggoy
Category: Grunts '' Were you looking for the Grunts category? '' Summary The Unggoy, or Grunts, as humans have named them for their speech patternsHalo 1 Orange Grunt Action Figure, are the cannon fodder of the Covenant military. Vehicle Compatibility *Ghost *Shadow (Seen in Halo 2 E3 demo, have animation but not used) *Brute Ghost *Shade Physiology Grunts are approximately 5' tall and are relatively weak when compared to other Covenant species. However, they are quite strong for their size. They can easily walk either upright on two legs, or on all fours. While carrying arms, they are forced to walk upright so that they may support their weapons with their hands, but while trying to flee, or while patrolling without a weapon drawn, they will use their oversized arms as forelegs to add speed or stability to their gait. Grunts have hooves on their three-toed feet, their skin is leathery and purple-gray, and they have thick, light-blue blood (possibly because of the methane they breathe and the chemical reaction within their bodies). They have a single claw that protrudes from each elbow, but its function is unknown, since there are no known instances where it was used in combat. Even though they are small and not very agile, they are surprisingly strong -- they can carry and fire a Fuel Rod Gun or a Rocket Launcher on their shoulder without toppling over. The Grunts' homeworld is a cold, swampy planet with a methane atmosphere and naturally occurring pillars of fire. The cold nature of their planet makes them highly covet any source of heat they can find. Since their natural environmet is methane-filled, they have to carry tanks of methane in their armor to breathe. Without this breathing apparatus, they will suffocate in a "normal" atmosphere. They have also been seen enhabiting large environment domes that have airlocks and methane filters for them to breathe while not in armor. Due to their bodies' acclimation to breathing methane gas, their voices are high-pitched and squeaky, sounding comical to many other races. Grunts aren't ones to skip a nap, and are found sleeping around the Control Room on Installation 04 during daylight hours. If you are playing in Legendary and you run away from Grunts, sometimes they go back to sleep. Culture Grunts were one of the original races of the Covenant, serving as soldiers and laborers in all different fields, and their original culture has been all but erased by their incorporation into the Covenant. They are obedient, loyal, and hard working, though not overly intelligent or creative. They are one of the most sociable of the Covenant races, posessing a strong pack mentality, which causes them to present a formidable danger when encountered in large numbers. Grunts are essentially a slave race, who obey the other Covenant races out of fear, because they have no political power in Covenant society. However, within the Grunt community there is a strong hatred of other species, and a belief that someday a dynamic Grunt leader will lead them to freedom on a methane-rich paradise world. It has been indicated that at some time in the Covenant's history, there was a Grunt Rebellion, which was quelled, thanks in part to an Arbiter who was named during that period for that purpose. Once the grunt rebellion was defeated, the grunt species was "dumbed down" by the covenant so that such an act could not be repeated. Due to their low status, Grunts are not permitted by the Elites to possess family names. They do value their ties to their offspring, but are usually separated from their families at an early age by the requirements of their service to the Covenant. The Grunts resent this greatly, but are unable to muster any response. In the meantime, the Grunts generally follow a few short, simple guidelines given to them by the Elites; namely "When in doubt, shoot" or "Stay out of the way, live another day." Grunts feel safe when in large numbers or led by an Elite, though if the Elite or most of the squad dies, or if a superior enemy gets too close, they tend to panic and flee. This exposes a vulnerable backside, where a single melee attack with any weapon will kill them. Rank Structure Grunts have several classes: *Orange armored Minor Grunts are basically used as cannon fodder. *Red armored Major Grunts are veterans that are sometimes seen commanding a few other lesser Orange Grunts. *The green armored Gunner Grunts' main purpose seems to be to set up and use mounted plasma cannons and fixed turret emplacements (and the occasional fuel rod gun). *Black armored Special Ops Grunts who are commanded by the Special Ops Elites, and have been known to wield Fuel Rod Guns more frequently than the other Grunt types. It should be noted that they are less likely to panic in combat situations than other grunts. *White armored Ultra Grunts seem to be field commanders for other Grunts, but have no control whatsoever over the other Covenant races. Three are seen in Halo 2. Trivia *In Tagalog, the language spoken in the Philippines, "Unggoy" means "monkey". *In Halo CE, there was a "curl-back" design for the Grunt life support system that occured on all ranks. This variation is not in Halo 2. Known Grunts *Yayap *Linglin *Gagaw *Zawaz *Mehmep *Kwassass *Thirsty Grunt *Cowardly Grunt More Info The Grunts are the species which created Needlers (their only significant contribution to the Covenant's armaments), which use sharp homing crystals that can only be found on the Grunt's home world. Several Grunts have been heard referring to something called a "food-nipple". At this time it is not known what this device does, though it is probably some kind of ration. During the Covenant Civil War, sparked by the replacement of the Elites by the Brutes as the Guardians of the Prophets, the Grunts have sided with the Hunters and Elites. This greatly bolstered the rebels' numbers. But, seen in Halo 2 when the Flood annex High Charity, it appears some Grunts are sided with the Covenant Loyalists. Most likely they were forced to stay, out of fear of the Brutes. When playing as the arbiter the Grunts will fight with you against Brutes but would rather fight along side the Elites when given the choice. The Grunts make common enemies in both Halo games. They are armed with a variety of weapons, from plasma pistols to cannons. Grunts also come in many different classes, which can be easily distinguished visually due to the color of their armor and life-support apparatus. Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Covenant Species